The study and understanding of chords in music is essential for the student and/or musician to be successful. A knowledge of the many types of chords and their relation to one another is also essential for creativity. Many musical books contain a vast array of chords and their theory to help. Very few devices are available and the ones that are available are cumbersome, complex, or unclear. The prior art has shown me that there is not a device this simple and small, easy to use and compact with the capability to construct any form or type of chord in music and without the addition of any added pieces. Needed is a better method that makes a stronger impact on the mind of the student in which learning is quicker and enjoyable. Books must be looked into again and again to absorb everything contained within the black and white pages. However a chord device, such as the enclosed invention, has the ability to make a stronger impression if done in a clear simple manner, but this has been the problem of the prior art. However the enclosed invention is believed to have overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.